Queen Scarlet's Revenge
*CONTAINS SPOILERS OF THE BRIGHTEST NIGHT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!* PROLOGUE Her Crimson Wings lock around the bars of her cage Her face contorts in agony Her own kind haven’t come to rescue her yet Half her face had been melted off And they didn’t even care. She lightly presses a talon against the disfigured half of her face And she winces She slowly falls into the agony of misery, The melancholy enigma surrounding her. She needed time Before she went back to be queen again. She needed time so she could mourn. She lost her throne. She lost everything. She had it all, allies, loyal worshipers, and an arena. But that darned Rainwing had to come and destroy her most prized possessions. Her face And her pride. Queen Scarlet looked around her cell. Nothing but the barren walls and that Nightwing she tore to pieces. She picked up his head. His delicate scales glinted as she carefully drew her scales along his jaw line. She hated Nightwings. With a quick slash she sent his jaw flying across the cell. Her eyes glinted in the darkness. Scarlet put her head down and looked out of her imprisonment. She saw all the strange dragons; ones without heads or wings or teeth. She looked away, disgusted. CHAPTER 1 Scarlet flapped along through the warm air, Peril at her side. Deep down, she knew she loved that dragon, she was happy she had come. But she wouldn’t let her know that. It would ruin her entire reputation. “So…” She said, trying to break the ice between them. Peril just whipped around and glared at her. “I’m not going to talk to you.” She snapped. “You lied to me. You may be the only thing I have left, but I still would never consider you a mother.” Scarlet smiled. She didn’t need this pest. As soon as she got back to her throne, she would lock this monster up. “Oh?” she said sweetly, innocently. “But I raised you! I’m certainly a better mother than that Talons of Peace scum.” That did it. Peril finally stopped in midair, hovering, and shot away, shouting “I DON’T NEED YOU ANYMORE SCARLET. GOOD LUCK FINDING YOUR WAY BACK TO THE SKY KINGDOM. GOOD LUCK DESTROYING THE DRAGONETS. ALONE.” Scarlet gazed after her. “Fine.” She muttered to herself. “I didn’t need you anyway.” And with that, the former Skywing queen beat her wings faster into the sunset. ' ' CHAPTER 2 Rain poured down viciously. Scarlet pressed on, the whips of the drops lashing against the soft spot on her face. She roared. She knew she needed to find some shelter; she couldn’t just keep flying blindly in this storm. Finally, after felt like forever, she found a cave in a high mountain. She glided down and landed neatly on the ground. It was dark. Scarlet breathed out the smallest bit of fire, scanning her surroundings. She noticed a small gap in the wall, and smelled the scent of a Sandwing. It was fresh. Scarlet slowly crept toward the wall, putting her ear up to it. She thought she could hear faint voices. She decided to risk it and get closer. She saw a flash of a tail – golden colored- and saw a heap of scales. She quickly noticed that the golden dragon was Sunny, a dragonet of the prophecy. Scarlet drew herself back, a malicious thought creeping into her mind. She turned back to listen just in time. Sunny had said that the other dragonets were in the rainforest. Scarlet turned and headed back into the storm. That was all she needed to hear. She was going to find a way to destroy the dragonets for good. After flying a ways past the mountain, Scarlet found a place to spend the storm without getting detected. She needed a plan. She heard where the dragonets were, and all she needed to do was go there and crush them. But it wasn’t that easy. “I heard they had the Nightwings moved to the rainforest…” she muttered to herself. “And with that Rainwing as their leader… who knows what might happen.” She turned around and looked out of the opening of the cave. The dark rain had slowed to a drizzle. Scarlet needed reinforcements, and she needed them badly. There was no way that she could defeat the Rainwings and the Nightwings from what she heard. Scarlet turned back to the diagram she was making on the wall with a burnt stick. She added a few figures here and there, until, finally, she had come up with a plan.